Black
by Thaly Black
Summary: Es un cumulo de defectos. Ser un Black es el más grave de ellos; pero Sirius tiene algo que a veces ni el mismo sabe. Virtudes.
1. Caridad

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes que aparezcan en este drabble no me pertenecen. Son de JKRowling. No hago esto con ánomo de lucro... y ya os sabéis el resto._

_Esto va a ser una serie de drabbles sobre Sirius (ya todas conocéis mi amor incondicional hacia él) y ya están todos hechos, al menos, los que voy a subir en esta serie, así que, los iré subiendo a una velocidad directamente proporcional a las ganas que vosotros tengáis de leerlos, y las ganas se demuestran con reviews._

_A parte. Estos drabbles contestan a una tabla de la comunidad **Retos a la Carta**, de Livejournal. Es la tabla de virtudes. Virtudes y Sirius Black. Buena combinación xD._

_Y eso. Este drabble responde al primer prompt de la tabla **1. Caridad.** _

_APB Productions presents..._

* * *

**Caridad**

* * *

Sirius Black no sabe lo que es la caridad. No la entiende. Es cruel y despiadado con la gente, incluso sin pretenderlo.

Pero no es, contra todo pronóstico, su culpa.

La culpa es de su sonrisa, que, cada vez que es vista por una persona de género femenino, provoca que a la susodicha se le caigan las bragas al suelo.

En otras palabras.

Sirius Black levanta pasiones.

Tal vez sea su sonrisa, que parece prometer sexo intenso y apremiante, o sus ojos, de cachorro abandonado, que provocan que cualquier mujer con corazón en este mundo le abra las puertas de su alma, de su cama y sus propias piernas.

El caso es, que, en realidad, Sirius es la persona más caritativa del mundo. Y no solo de obras, hacia el exterior. Sirius es caritativo desde el alma. Moriría antes que ver a alguien sufriendo (excepto si es un Slytherin o así, claro está) y ayuda a la gente siempre que puede.

La ancianita que vive a dos calles de la casa de James (y que está enamorada de él), siempre sonríe al verle acercarse, porque le ayuda a llevar las bolsas de la compra.

Pero, pese a todo, Sirius no entiende lo que es. Porque para él, eso no es caridad. Para él, eso es ser _él mismo_.

Porque Sirius Black tiene un extraño don, pese a que ni siquiera él lo sabe. Siempre quiere ayudar a todo el mundo. Remus lo llama complejo de héroe. James lo llama diversión. Peter salvavidas. Y él lo llama ser _él mismo_.

No entiende que lo que hace es caridad. Porque a él, nadie le enseñó nunca a tener de eso. Él fue _amaestrado_ para ser _superior_, para que todo el mundo lo hiciese todo _por él_, y él no hacer nada _por el mundo_.

Y tal vez sea porque lo lleva muy, muy adentro, pero si ayudar a la gente implica ser menos Black y más Sirius. Él lo hace. Sin dudar.

Como por ejemplo, esa mañana de diciembre.

Sirius camina hacia el Gran Comedor, con Peter, Remus y James. Y al pasar por el cuarto piso, ven a una niña rubia y menuda, que por el aspecto, debe ser de primero, llorando.

Los cuatro se miran, decidiendo qué hacer. Remus agacha la cabeza. Sirius sabe que no le gusta acercarse a las chicas, aun que sean pequeñas, porque teme acabar haciéndoles daño. No acepta que es una buena persona, por más que Sirius se lo hace ver constantemente.

Peter asiente nervioso. Él se acercaría. Sirius lo sabe. Pero es demasiado tímido. No sabría que decirle.

James se encoge de hombros. Sirius sabe que Cornamenta lo haría. Pero prefiere hacerlo él.

Sacude la cabeza conforme se acerca a la niña y se sienta en el suelo, a su lado, mientras sus amigos se pierden por el pasillo.

-Eh, enana, ¿qué te pasa?-pregunta con una media sonrisa.

La niña levanta la cabeza, y lo mira muy fijamente, tal vez asustada ante el hecho de que un chico de séptimo le esté hablando.

Sirius ve que tiene los ojos azules, y la cara sucia de lágrimas.

-Yo… no… nada-susurra apartando la mirada de él.

El moreno le dedica una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

-A ver, enana, si los Slytherin te hicieron daño, me lo dices y les abriré la cabeza ¿vale?... bueno, aun que no te hayan hecho nada, se la abriré igual…-dice como si tal cosa.

Logra arrancar una sonrisa de labios de la niña.

-No… estoy bien. De verdad-susurra la niña levantándose.-Gracias.

Sirius se levanta también.

-No tienes por qué darlas-dice acariciándole el pelo con suavidad.-Ya sabes. Sirius Black siempre ayuda a una preciosidad como tú, ¿vale?

Lo que antes eran lágrimas, ahora es rojez. Y Sirius sonríe.

Se aleja de ella por el pasillo.

No sabe por qué, pero necesita que la gente a su alrededor se sienta bien. Tal vez para paliar el propio sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar en su casa antes de huir.

* * *

_Hola! Espero que os haya gustado. Si os apetece ya el siguiente, chicas, chicos, dadle mucho al GO! Besitos!_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	2. Pureza

**Disclaimer: **_Lo que podáis reconocer es de Rowling. Todo lo demás es mío. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro. Solo busco que nos divirtamos juntos._

_Muchísimas gracias a Black Rose, naduu, enid cullen, criss92, Drak Sweetness, Joanne Distte y Carla por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_Este será un poco diferente. Tiene a un personaje inventado, y a un Sirius de trece años un poco extraño; pero bueno. Espero que os guste. Contesta al prompt **2. Pureza** de la tabla de **retos a la carta**__ en _Livejournal_. Espero que os guste._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Pureza**

* * *

¿Pureza? ¿¡Qué es eso, por Merlín!?

Sirius Black no entiende de pureza, en ninguna de sus formas. Vamos, él no es puro. No quiere ser puro. No cree, ni entiende la pureza. Le parece inútil y estúpida, porque priva a la gente de otros puntos de vista.

¿Pureza de sangre? Tonterías. No la entiende. No la tolera. Así como los puristas no toleran la mezcla, a los muggles o a los que se relacionan con ellos, Sirius no puede ver ni en reflejo a aquellos que defienden la pureza de la sangre.

No los soporta, porque se supone que él tenía que ser uno de ellos, y, por lo tanto, representan aquello de lo que huyó, de lo que se siente orgulloso de huir.

Desde pequeño le metieron en la cabeza mierdas sobre la pureza, sobre considerarse superior, mejor, más puro que cualquiera que no tuviese su misma sangre. _Los Black somos puros. Puros para siempre. Toujurs Pur_.

Se suponía que las demás personas no eran como él. Pero al llegar a Hogwarts se dio cuenta de que todos los demás tenían dos ojos, nariz, boca, y, en el caso de las tías, unas peras de morirse. Así que, el rollo de la pureza que le soltó su familia se vio claramente afectado ante eso.

Pero, más adelante, cuando empezó a _confraternizar_ con el _enemigo_, es decir, con chicos y chicas que procedían de familias muggles, o de familias mágicas con pocos recursos, que no lo miraban mal por eructar por los pasillos, por rascarse la tripa mientras estaba comiendo (dejando que se le levantase un poco la camisa), que no lo miraban con desprecio, casi asco, cada vez que llegaba lleno de barro de los entrenamientos de Quidditch, se dio cuenta de todo.

No solo su familia lo había protegido del mundo. Un mundo que en realidad no era malo, sino que, aun encima, ese mundo, a veces, lo quería más que su propia madre.

James está siempre. Como siempre. Desde el principio. Y lo ha apoyado para dejar atrás las mierdas de los Black.

En cuanto al otro tipo de pureza… Sirius se lo pasa, y nunca mejor dicho, por el forro.

¿Quién quiere ser puro pudiendo hacer ese tipo de cosas? Cualquiera que lo haya probado, obviamente, no querrá ser puro, aun que le cueste la vida.

Porque Sirius adora no ser puro. Adora, _hablando en plata_, tirarse a chicas. (Chicos no, que él es muy macho, eh). Porque desde aquellos trece años en los que, aquella tarde de septiembre, dos semanas después de empezar tercero…

_Dhalya Benson acababa de apostar con Sirius Black y James Potter a que su amiga Rosie Simons podía comer más tortitas que Black. Si ellas ganaban, los chicos se pasarían el resto del curso sin molestarlas ni meterse con ellas. Pero si ellas perdían, Dhalya debía quedarse encerrada con Sirius Black toda una tarde, contándose historias de miedo. _(Por aquel entonces, Sirius no pensaba en sexo. Al menos, no a todas horas)

_Rosie había perdido, y aquella tarde de septiembre, un sábado de tormenta, Dhalya había subido a la habitación de Sirius para que él le contase las mejores historias de miedo. Era de dominio público que Dhalya era una miedosa._

_Era hija de muggles, así que Sirius, con un par de hechizos para modularse la voz, junto con la tormenta de fuera y unos cuantos efectos especiales…había logrado acojonarla. Iban por la segunda historia, y Dhalya ya había saltado desde la silla de "tortura" que Sirius le había puesto, hasta la cama del chico, donde, casi a oscuras, él estaba sentado._

_Sirius la había mirado, y había sonreído de medio lado antes de continuar._

_-¿Y sabes lo que le pasó entonces a aquella chica?-había preguntado con la voz amenazante.-La encontraron y le arrancaron los…_

_-¡Para!-había gritado la chica.-Para, Sirius, por favor…-su voz había sonado llorosa.-Por favor… haré lo que sea, de verdad… pero no me cuentes más cosas…_

_-¿Tanto miedo tienes?-había preguntado Sirius asombrado._

_-Si… si… por favor… no me cuentes más.-sin avisar, la chica se había agarrado a él y había hundido el rostro en su pecho._

_Sirius jamás había visto a una chica tan asustada. Y menos tan cerca de él. Le acarició con suavidad el pelo castaño clarito, como veía que Remus hacía con Evans cuando estaba triste._

_-Ya está, no llores…no va a pasarte nada malo, Dhalya…al menos, no mientras esté yo aquí.-vaya por Merlín, le había salido la vena protectora. El instinto territorial de un Black._

_-Quiero irme a mi cuarto.-había murmurado Dhalya._

_-Ese es el problema. Que el hechizo de la puerta no deja de hacer efecto hasta la media noche-había dicho mientras se apartaba levemente de ella, manteniendo un brazo alrededor de ella._

_Los ojos de la chica se habían vuelto a llenar de lágrimas. Sirius no soportaba ver a una chica llorando. Podría contarle mil historias de miedo, porque él se lo pasaba bien, y, ella, con el miedo sano, también. Pero en el momento en el que había empezado a llorar, no podría continuar. Sirius odiaba que la gente sufriese._

_-Shh, no llores, preciosa. No llores-había susurrado al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad._

_Y la había mirado a los ojos, aquellos ojos asustados, azules y llenos de lágrimas, y el instinto territorial de los Black había saltado. El instinto de protección. Ese chip que llevan en lo más hondo de sí mismos y que no les deja ver sufrir a la gente. _(En el caso de Bellatrix, ese chip está malogrado y solo quiere hacer sufrir a la gente, o, al menos, eso es lo que Sirius opina)_Sirius, sin saber que hacer para que Dhalya se sintiese mejor, la había besado. Despacio al principio, intentando que se tranquilizase. _

_Cuando ella había relajado la espalda, y Sirius notaba como le iba respondiendo al beso, la había dejado caer con suavidad contra la cama, y la había empezado a besar con más intensidad._

_No era que hiciese eso todos los días, pero tampoco era que fuese Colagusano, que escapaba de una chica como una ratita asustada. _

_Y los besos habían empezado a no bastarle, y habían pasado a más. Y Sirius, que nunca antes había visto a una chica "de verdad" desnuda _(solo fotos de revistas, en realidad) _había creído, en aquel momento, que Dhalya era casi perfecta._

_Tal vez demasiado bajita, o muy flaca, pero cuando la había mirado a los ojos, que todavía brillaban asustados, pero con un miedo diferente, había sentido que no podía hacerle daño._

_Y, aun que sabía que le había hecho daño, porque Dhalya había soltado un quejido y había enterrado el rostro en su cuello, no lo había hecho con mala intención. Podría jurarlo solemnemente mil y una veces._

_-Lo siento, lo siento…-había susurrado contra su pelo antes de darle un beso en él._

_No se había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando, y seguramente no era del frío._

_-¿Quieres que pare?-había preguntado. La verdad es que no sabía de qué tenía que parar exactamente, porque no se había movido ni medio milímetro. Solo sabía que estaba encima de Dhalya, que lo abrazaba, y que los dos temblaban. En silencio. Sirius solo sabía que no se atrevía a moverse. No mientras le hiciese daño._

_Finalmente, ella se había soltado de él y le había acariciando la mejilla, para después apartarle el flequillo de delante de los ojos, y lo había besado con suavidad._

_-No es exactamente como me había planteado que sería mi primera vez…-había sonreído con dulzura.-De hecho, Sirius, tengo trece años, y nunca me había planteado mi primera vez… pero…-había tomado aire. Sirius había creído que estaba hablando mucho. Porque él no era capaz de pronunciar más de tres palabras seguidas. Tal vez porque se estaba conteniendo para no hacerle daño. Tal vez porque esos ojos brillaban asustados y determinados. Pero no quería hacerle daño.-Supongo que ahora no quiero que pares…-había terminado ella depositando un beso en su mejilla._

_Y Sirius no había parado. De hecho, empezó. Sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo. Sin tener realmente demasiada idea de cómo era todo aquello. Dejándose guiar por el instinto. Sintiendo como algo se encogía en su interior cada vez que ella se estremecía._

_Y al final, casi como si fuese una explosión, todo se había terminado. Y se habían quedado muy quietos los dos. Todavía temblando. Sirius respiraba entrecortadamente. Con los ojos cerrados. _

_En aquel momento, ninguno de los dos había entendido con exactitud qué había significado aquello para ambos._

_Con el paso del tiempo… _Se han convertido en amigos, de esa clase de amigos especiales que, de vez en cuando, repiten los viejos errores del pasado.

Sirius, sentado entre Remus y Peter, le ayuda a este último a entender la última parte del Encantamiento Fidelius, para el examen del EXTASIS, que tienen en menos de media hora.

Levanta la cabeza, y ve, en la otra punta de la mesa, a dos chicas. Una rellenita y bastante alta, y una bajita, pero no tan flaca como cuando tenía trece años.

Dhalya le sonríe y vocaliza un "buena suerte" antes de marcharse con Rosie.

Sirius esboza una sonrisa antes de volverse hacia Peter y seguir con la explicación.

Dhalya es algo así como importante para él. Siempre lo ha sido. No de la forma en que Lily lo es para James. Si no, como Lily lo es para Remus. Con el añadido de que fue gracias a ella que dejó de lado todo vestigio de pureza y todo vestigio de Black, para empezar a ser completamente humano, completamente mortal, y para empezar a sentirse completamente vivo.

* * *

_Hola! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. A mi me parece tierno, la verdad. Lo que aparece en cursiva es un flash back. Dadle al go, girls!_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	3. Paciencia

**Disclaimer: **_Si Sirius fuese mío no me dedicaría a escribir._

_Muchísimas gracias naduu, criss92 y Dark Sweetness por los reviews en el drabble anterior. Este contesta al tercer prompt, **3. Paciencia**.  
_

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Paciencia**

* * *

Si hay algo de lo que Sirius Black va más que sobrado, es de paciencia. Vamos, tiene para parar el Expreso de Hogwarts, y para derrumbar el castillo si hace falta.

Es capaz de esperar durante semanas a que una chica caiga, eso sí, fingiendo que no está esperando; porque el disimulo también se le da bastante bien. Porque es lo que hace. Normalmente coquetea con la chica en cuestión, y si se hace la dura, él finge pasar de ella, y luego, cuando ella se da cuenta, él todavía está esperando. Porque tiene mucha paciencia.

Tiene más paciencia que esos santos muggles de los que le oyó hablar a Lunático, un tal Job, o algo por el estilo. Pues él considera que la plaga y desgracia divina que ese tal Dios injusto de Lunático (si fuese de otra forma no habría permitido que fuese licántropo) ha sido mucho peor que la que le envió al santo. Porque para sobrevivir durante más de quince años en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, siendo diferente a todos ellos, hay que tener una paciencia más grande que las Islas Británicas. Si, y también cojones.

Tiene paciencia para aguantar el dolor de Lunático durante cada transformación, como si lo sufriese en carne propia. Tiene paciencia para aguantar a Cornamenta hablando de Evans durante veinticinco horas cada día, y sobre todo, tiene paciencia con Peter.

Peter. El pequeño regordete que no es capaz de transformarse completamente.

De hecho, la primera vez que lo intentó, solo logró que le saliese rabo de roedor, y Sirius se echó unas cuantas risas sin mala intención a su costa. Pero no se rindió. Estuvo con él, despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada, enseñándole los movimientos de varita, practicando concentración al máximo, y visualización.

Y lo consiguió. De hecho, consigue todo lo que quiere a base de paciencia. Consigue a las chicas que quiere, consiguió huir de Grimmauld Place, consiguió que Peter fuese animago, e, inculcándole a James un poco de su propia paciencia, consiguió que saliese con Lily.

* * *

_¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado. El próximo no va a tardar nada. Dadle al go!_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	4. Perseverancia

**Disclaimer: **_Los personaje no me pertenecen. No plagies._

_Gracias a criss92 y a Dark Sweetness por el review en el drabble anterior._

_Espero que os guste._

_APB Production presenta..._

* * *

**Perseverancia**

* * *

La gente suele decir que _el que la sigue la consigue_, de la gente que es perseverante por naturaleza; de la gente que no se rinde; de la que tiene algo por lo que luchar. Siempre.

Y Sirius es perseverante por naturaleza.

Vive por no morir, ríe por no llorar, y habla por no callar. Se mantiene vivo a base de fuerza de voluntad, de una insistencia inquebrantable, de hacer las cosas porque quiere hacerlas, y punto.

Siempre ha sido así, y siempre lo será. Porque lo lleva en la sangre. Un Black nunca se rinde.

Y lo lleva en el alma. Un Gryffindor tampoco.

Lo lleva en su esencia. Porque un Merodeador, tampoco se rendiría nunca.

Por eso, en Azkaban, donde los días y noches no existen, y los hombres dejan de ser personas para ser vidas etéreas que se pierden en la noche sin fin, Sirius sigue teniendo un motivo por el que vivir, una venganza que llevar a cabo.

Vive por no morir, y hace que su corazón lata, bombee sangre al resto de su cuerpo, a fuerza de voluntad. Es un Gryffindor, un Black, un Merodeador, y no piensa morir en esa celda apestosa, como un perro pulgoso abandonado por todos.

Si muere, será con dignidad, en plena batalla.

Y hasta entonces, vivirá por pura cabezonería. Perseverancia, que le llaman otros.

¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado. Dadle al go.

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	5. Concentración

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Rowling. No me lucro. Solo me divierto._

_Gracias a criss92 por el review en el capítulo anterior._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Cocnentración**

* * *

Para Sirius todo es una cuestión de concentración. Puede que sea porque tiene una capacidad mayor a la del resto de la humanidad; pero él lo tiene muy fácil. Se concentra durante diez segundos, y lo tiene.

Empezó a descubrirlo cuando era pequeño. Se concentraba un poco, y podía controlar su magia accidental. Era cuestión de querer. Y luego. Poder.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta llegar a Hogwarts cuando empezó a utilizarlo. Al transformarse en animago, sus amigos necesitaban la varita y el hechizo; más Peter que James.

Y sin embargo él, es cuestión de concentrarse un poco y puede transformarse.

Cuando jugaba con sus amigos a acariciar la ilegalidad con la punta de los dedos, jamás imaginó que su capacidad de concentración le ayudaría a seguir con vida. Porque en Azkaban, concentrarse y no pensar, guardarse los sentimientos en lo hondo del estómago, ayuda a sobrevivir.

Y él sabe hacerlo. Mejor que ninguna otra cosa en la vida.

Así sobrevivió en Grimmauld Place. Concentrándose para no morir. Concentrándose para no sentir que es diferente al resto de su familia.

_Y por muchos años que hayan pasado_, piensa –sentado en una butaca ante el tapiz familiar-, _la capacidad de concentración no me ha salvado._

* * *

_Hola! Espero que os haya gustado. Dadle al go!_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	6. Consagración

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de JKRowling. No los uso con ánimo de lucro._

_Muchas gracias a criss92 por el review del capítulo anterior._

_Espero que os guste._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Consagración**

* * *

Para Sirius, la consagración es dedicarse a una cosa en cuerpo y alma, para lograr alcanzar la perfección.

Es encontrar placer en la entrega completa, es lograr que esa cosa, que te llena como ninguna otra, alcance el punto máximo de perfección.

Él, a veces lo logra; otras no. Pero le da igual. Porque él pone todo su ser en todo lo que hace, se consagra a una sonrisa, a cada palabra de sus exámenes.

Sirius Black deja su esencia en todo lo que hace, y así, de una forma inconsciente, se asegura de que nadie lo olvide jamás.

No importa si es sexo o Quidditch, si es un juego o la vida misma. Sirius Black se entrega, siempre, con pasión, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

* * *

_¡Dadle al go!_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**

* * *


	7. Desinterés

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de JKRowling, y no los utilizo con ánimo de lucro. _

_Muchas gracias a naaa por el review en el drabble anterior. Este es el último y espero que os guste._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Desinterés**

* * *

Siempre ha sido un experto en no mirar cuando no le interesa, en mostrar desinterés cuando no quiere estar atento; es como cerrar los ojos, pasar de todo e intentar ser feliz.

Si. Esa teoría sería totalmente válida, fiable y coherente si él no fuese un Black. Si. Un Black. Con todas las letras. Porque cuando eres un Black, no puedes esperar a que los demás cierren los ojos y dejen pasar tus errores.

Tienes ojos, los ojos de tu propia familia, fijos en ti, esperando cosas de ti; y si tú muestras el más mínimo desinterés por sus creencias. Puritanismo y patochadas. Ya no eres uno de ellos. Y como eso te tratarán.

Pero aun así, Sirius prefiere no mirar, porque no le interesa. No quiere ser como el resto de los Black. Y punto. El _sabe_ que es mucho más que un puñado de creencias anticuadas y puritanas.

Porque es como es. Sin que le importe a nadie.

* * *

_Dadle al go, chicas!!_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**

* * *


End file.
